O filho que nunca tive
by Fabi
Summary: A vida de Shaoran narrada por Wei.


Olá! Este fanfic surgiu de uma conversa no chat outro dia. Por que não escrever um fanfic sobre o relacionamento de Wei e Shaoran? Pode não parecer mas Wei também é um personagem muito importante em CCS, pois foi uma das pessoas que treinou Shaoran. Aqui tento falar um pouco sobre esta relação. A história ocorre pelo ponto de visto do próprio Wei. 

Boa leitura!

O FILHO QUE NUNCA TIVE

Por Fabi

__

"O verdadeiro caminho da sabedoria pode ser 

identificado por apenas três coisas: deve ter amor,

ser prático e poder ser trilhado por qualquer pessoa."

Paulo Coelho – O Diário de um Mago

Todos fazem escolhas na vida. Eu também fiz as minhas. Escolhi nunca me casar, nunca ter uma família. Escolhi dedicar minha vida inteira a família Li. E hoje, vendo o jovem Shaoran se preparando para assumir seu destino, sei que fiz as escolhas certas.

Lembro-me bem a festa que o clã Li fez quando ele nasceu. O primeiro varão depois de quatro garotas. Não que eles desprezassem as filhas, como vários outros clãs chineses, mas o líder do clã precisava ter um filho que assumisse seu lugar no futuro. Este menino recém-nascido carregava desde já a responsabilidade da futura liderança do clã Li, a responsabilidade de manter a linhagem do clã, a responsabilidade de manter forte a herança mágica que o clã possuía.

Desde que posso me lembrar, eu via Shaoran sendo treinado para ser um guerreiro, um feiticeiro, o futuro líder do clã.

Eu também sou um Li. Não pertenço a família principal do clã, é claro, mas sou um Li. Tenho a magia correndo dentro de mim e fui educado em várias formas de defesa pessoal, como todos no clã. A minha pessoa coube a responsabilidade de educar o jovem Shaoran nas artes da luta e da magia. Ainda mais depois que o pai dele morreu.

Este é um acontecimento encravado profundamente em minha memória: a morte de Li-Sama. Ele morreu defendendo a honra do Clã, como era seu dever como líder de um dos mais poderosos clãs chineses. Shaoran tinha uns quatro anos na época. Neste momento a responsabilidade de liderar o clã recaiu sobre seus muito jovens ombros.

Os anciãos do clã decidiram incrementar o treinamento do menino para prepará-lo para cumprir seu destino, e cederam a liderança do clã a Yelan Li, a mãe de Shaoran, até que este tivesse idade suficiente para assumir suas responsabilidades.

Shaoran sempre foi uma criança muito séria, devido a todas as responsabilidades que pesavam sobre seus ombros desde tão tenra idade. Nunca o vi expressar abertamente seus sentimentos enquanto pequeno, exceto talvez quando ele fora atrás do passarinho que a senhorita Meiling havia perdido.

As duas crianças tinham a mesma idade, e começaram a treinar juntas desde pequenas. Meiling nunca teve talento para a magia, mas era uma lutadora incrível, quase do mesmo nível que Shaoran.

Foi em um dia chuvoso que eu e Shaoran passamos pela porta da casa da menina, e a vimos chorando porque a pequena ave havia escapado. Naquele momento o jovem mestre prometeu a ela que encontraria o passarinho e se foi. Várias horas depois ele retornou, completamente encharcado, mas com a pequena ave em suas mãos. Neste dia a garotinha se tornou a mais fervorosa admiradora de Shaoran, inclusive fazendo-o prometer que um dia ele se casaria com ela, se ele não encontrasse seu verdadeiro amor.

Depois deste dia, Meiling passou a seguir Shaoran aonde quer que ele fosse, muito para o desgosto do garoto. Eu, como sempre, ficava na retaguarda, só observando as ações de meu jovem pupilo.

O jovem mestre tinha seus dez anos quando sentimos que as cartas Clow, criadas por um dos maiores e mais poderosos antepassados do clã, haviam sido libertadas no Japão. Yelan, juntamente com os anciãos do clã, resolveram mandar Shaoran ao Japão, para recapturar as cartas e as retornar aos herdeiros da magia de Clow: o clã Li.

O jovem mestre ficou muito orgulhoso por esta responsabilidade ter sido colocada sobre seus ombros. Ele estava decidido a mostrar ao seu clã que ele tinha plenas condições de liderá-lo.

Eu e ele chegamos ao Japão alguns meses depois de as cartas terem sido libertadas. Shaoran com a missão de recapturá-las, e eu como seu tutor.

Alguns dias depois de nossa chegada, o jovem Shaoran voltava de seu primeiro dia de aula com uma aparência irada. Ele me contou que havia encontrado a pessoa que fora escolhida como Card Captor por Kerberos, o guardião de lacre, a fera de olhos dourados. Era uma menina que não entendia a responsabilidade que carregava. 

Nunca vi o jovem senhor tão alterado por alguma coisa como ele havia ficado ao conhecer a Mestra das Cartas. E este desequilíbrio emocional do jovem só aumentou com o passar do tempo e da convivência dele com a jovem garota. Ele já não era mais a criança fria e que não demonstrava seus sentimentos que eu conheci na China. Ele estava começando a se abrir.

A primeira vez que encontrei a senhorita Kinomoto foi um dia em que Shaoran levou ela e mais uma outra menina ao nosso apartamento, para que a jovem Mestra das Cartas trocasse de roupa pois havia caído dentro do lago do parque durante uma das capturas.

Eu pude perceber que Shaoran, mesmo não tendo se dado conta ainda, se preocupava muito com a garota. Mas eles não puderam conversar muito. Naquele dia Meiling chegou de Hong Kong atrás do jovem senhor. 

Posso dizer que foi interessante ter a garota morando conosco por uns tempos. Meiling resolveu ajudar Shaoran a capturar as cartas Clow, apesar de ter que ser constantemente salva por este e pela senhorita Sakura.

Nossa vida caiu na rotina. O jovem mestre procurando e capturando as cartas Clow junto com a Mestra das Cartas e a senhorita Meiling tentando ajudá-lo a fazer as capturas, além de tentar fazer de tudo para agradá-lo. Mas um dia isto terminou. A mãe da garota ligou e ordenou que ela voltasse a Hong Kong. Nesta ocasião Meiling e Shaoran lutaram com a carta dos Gêmeos e a bateram, utilizando tudo o que eu havia ensinado a eles através dos anos. Fiquei muito orgulhoso dos dois.

Levei a menina ao aeroporto, e lá Shaoran se despediu dela. Voltamos a ser apenas eu e o jovem mestre novamente.

Comecei a perceber que Shaoran não se dirigia mais a senhorita Sakura da mesma maneira que antes. Agora havia carinho e timidez na voz dele. Ele se preocupava com ela. Eu pude dizer que o jovem mestre estava apaixonado. Me senti muito orgulhoso por ele. O rapaz podia não saber ainda, mas estava vivendo seu primeiro grande amor.

Acompanhei a amizade dos dois desabrochando. Eu vi o jovem mestre chegar em casa muito feliz depois do Juízo Final. Ele não havia passado pelo outro guardião do Clow, o juiz, Yue. Mas a jovem Mestra das Cartas sim, e Shaoran estava feliz por ela. O garoto ainda não havia se dado conta de que havia falhado miseravelmente para com seu clã. Ele não era o novo Mestre das Cartas. Estas não pertenciam mais ao clã Li.

Naquela noite conversei com Shaoran, e ele me disse que ele não se importava se não havia conseguido as cartas, que elas eram de Sakura por direito e mérito, e me disse que teve muito medo por ela durante o confronto com Yue.

Não posso dizer que não entendi o que ele queria me dizer. Compreendi e muito. Aquela garota tão sorridente, amigável e bondosa havia transformado Shaoran de uma criança com coração de pedra em alguém que se importava com os outros. Neste momento eu me senti em débito com a Mestra das Cartas.

O tempo foi passando e eu vi o jovem Shaoran descobrindo seus sentimentos pela garota. Ele fez para ela, inclusive, um ursinho de pelúcia. Os dois eram inseparáveis, pois eram grandes amigos. Até que chegou o dia em que tivemos que voltar para Hong Kong. O jovem mestre estava muito triste, pois se afastaria da garota que amava. Mesmo a senhorita Meiling já sabia disto, tendo liberado Shaoran de sua promessa de casamento.

A jovem Mestra das Cartas foi se despedir de nós no aeroporto. Lá entreguei o ursinho ao jovem senhor para que ele o entregasse a ela.

Nunca vi este rapaz mais triste do que quando retornamos a Hong Kong. Ele escutou a reprovação dos anciões com a cabeça baixa, pronto para receber seu castigo, apesar deste nunca ter vindo. Na época eu não entendi o porque, mas hoje sim.

Os anos foram passando e o jovem só retornou ao Japão uma vez, quando descobriu que sua amada o amava também, e eles selaram a última carta Clow.

Há dois anos voltamos ao Japão novamente, desta vez para uma permanência mais prolongada. Há muito tempo eu não via o jovem senhor tão feliz quanto nesta ocasião. Ele e a jovem Mestra das Cartas se tornaram um casal, fazendo tudo o que podiam juntos. Neste ano, quando eles completaram dezoito anos, o jovem Shaoran a pediu em casamento.

Voltamos para Hong Kong, e a senhorita Sakura foi junto, para que os dois pudessem conseguir a permissão do clã para o casamento, pois o jovem senhor é o futuro líder do clã e tem a obrigação de manter a linhagem sangüínea da família Li intacta. E a jovem Mestra era uma estrangeira. Eles foram preparados para tudo, inclusive o jovem Mestre estava pronto a desistir de seu direito de nascença para ficar junto ao seu amor mas, para a imensa surpresa deles e minha, o casamento foi consentido.

Pensei por muito tempo no porquê da permissão para o casamento, e acho que finalmente entendi. Quando os dois se casarem, tanto as cartas mágicas quanto os guardiões voltarão para o clã Li, pois a jovem Mestra das Cartas será parte do clã, a esposa do líder. E esta união irá fortalecer a magia do clã, enfraquecida pelas gerações de casamentos consangüíneos. Por isto Shaoran nunca fora castigado quando retornou sem as cartas da primeira vez. A missão dele não era trazer as cartas em si, mas sim a futura Mestra como parte do clã, apesar de nenhum dos dois jovens terem percebido isto. Contei minhas suspeitas a Yelan depois e ela as confirmou para mim. Sakura sempre esteve destinada a ficar com as cartas, a se tornar a mestra delas e a mais poderosa feiticeira do mundo. E o clã precisava ser conectado com ela, por isto eles mandaram Shaoran, esperando que os dois se apaixonassem e um dia se casassem. E acertaram. Eu não gostei desta atitude, mas sou fiel ao meu clã acima de tudo. Pelo menos os dois jovens se amam de verdade.

Hoje estou aqui vendo o rapaz se aprontando para cumprir seu destino. Hoje ele irá se casar com a garota dos seus sonhos, e será conduzido à liderança do clã Li, com Sakura ao seu lado como a nova mestra do clã.

Eu estou plenamente consciente que cumpri o papel que me foi dado pelo clã na formação do futuro líder. Eu não me arrependo de ter deixado de ter minha própria família para ser o tutor de Shaoran. Ele é o filho que nunca tive, e eu o amo como se ele tivesse sido gerado por mim. Que ele tenha um grande e feliz futuro, e que eu possa estar ao lado dele por muito tempo ainda.


End file.
